The present invention relates to an article holder and to a method of manufacture thereof, and primarily is provided for the packaging and display of jewelry articles such as finger rings or the like.
Prior to the instant invention, holders that have been used in the display of finger rings or the like on conventional counter fixtures or in the packaging thereof in ring boxes have normally been made of wood, the wood base and ring mount being individually hand-worked to the finished form. In the assembly of these prior known ring holders, the ring mount which was defined by an especially shaped wood piece that had a tapered configuration was secured to the base by an adhesive or by a fastener or the like. In such prior known constructions, the fabrication of the ring mount was time consuming and therefore uneconomical because of the labor required to separately form the ring mount in its required configuration. Further, the use of special wood materials which necessarily required the special working thereon substantially increased the cost of the prior known article holder.
The present invention is designed to avoid the expensive and time-consuming steps in forming and shaping the wood pieces of the prior known article holders and produces a finished article holder that is fabricated of metal, but that is substantially identical in appearance to the conventional wood article holder.
Applicant is not aware of any prior art that discloses the combination as embodied in the subject invention, and the following U.S. patents represents the best prior art known to applicant that pertain to the subject invention: BOYDEN, No. 542,751; FOLTS, No. 1,586,665; SHIELDS, No. 1,636,251; SUNDEE, No. 1,907,581; ALLEN, No. 2,517,758; HOPP et al., No. 2,575,016; and BERGH et al., No. 2,963,149.